


My Babysitter

by SeriousCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousCat/pseuds/SeriousCat
Summary: Older man babysits a teen girl
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

My parents had been planning for weeks now, they were going to go to the beach as a couples trip which left my sister and my brother to be in charge of me. My brother was a college student and he needed to be at college day and night, my sister was in hs but she wasn't able to take care of me because the amount of work/after-school programs she needed to cover. My parents were weary of leaving me alone at the house, there had been people robbing houses on our street and they didn't want them to hurt or rape me, they told me they would try to get someone who was able to "protect" me to babysit while everyone was gone. Didn't know what that meant, so I just ignored it.

A Couple of weeks went by, my parents had told me I would be meeting my babysitter today. I was waiting in my room, feeling kinda nervous to go out as I heard loads of talking and laughing it sounded like a man his voice was deep but it sounded kinda hot, I didn't wanna get too ahead of myself maybe he wasn't my type, so I locked my door and decided to get changed into something else. I wore some red comfy shorts that had words on the ass, just so it could grab his attention if he was looking at me, then this short Hollister shirt that went up to my belly button and decided it was good enough. 

My parents were very vigilant and protective of me in any situation involving a guy so I wasn't sure why they felt comfortable leaving me alone with one for the days to come. My mom knocked on my door and came in, "You'll like him, he's super nice. My friend from work told me her son needed to make some money and he seems like a pretty good guy, he's really big so you'll be safe if anybody tries to break in, but if anything happens you call me okay?" I watched as she scanned my face for approval "Yea mom I wouldn't let anything happen to myself" I smirked, knowing that I would most likely try to seduce him. "Your dad is almost finished talking with him, he told me he trusts him and he seems like a decent guy. We're gonna head out already baby" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me hard before heading out the door in a rush. She closed the door behind her and my dad yelled "We'll see you in a couple of days, I love you" the door slammed behind him, as it sounded like he was carrying a lot with him. I realized I was now alone with this guy that I haven't even see yet, my heart oozed and burned with a nervous feeling I couldn't help but lock my door so I could prepare myself a bit more. 

10 minutes later 

I was pacing around trying to get myself to open the door but my body told me not to, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I felt my body calm down so I quietly made my way to the door and unlocked it making sure he wouldn't hear, the TV was playing so I knew it would take a lot of noise to draw his attention. I went down the hallway and peaked my head around the corner and to my surprise he was sitting on the kitchen table just eating a burger, and texting someone... god I hope he didn't have a girlfriend already that would put my plans to the gutter. I mean who would reject fourteen year old pussy? Ugh I wasn't even sure what my plan was, I guess it would be trying to get him to like me? I just wasn't prepared. 

He looked to be in his twenties, he was a huge guy above 290 but his height made it understandable. He seemed to be in the six foot height which was making me kinda wet, I've always had a thing for taller, bigger men. I decided it was enough hiding and I nonchalantly walked past him into the kitchen making sure I grabbed his attention when I did, I opened the refrigerator and bent over pretending to grab something so he could look at my ass as much as he wanted to. I heard a quiet grunt and my pussy immediately grew more wet as the seconds passed, I got up and looked at him "Uhm, do u wanna watch something in the living room?" he asked eagerly, "Sure I don"t mind" I said with a smile, while walking past him and sitting down on the farthest couch to the left. 

He finished the rest of his burger fast and sat on the couch directly across from me, we made a lot of eye contact but I was always the first to look away. I sat criss cross, but as soon as he got comfortable I spread my legs open and laid down on the couch so he would have a view of my pussy, I praised myself for not wearing any panties with my shorts today.

"So what's your name?" he asked, "Just call me Cat that's my nickname, my full name is Alexis though. What's your name?" he grinned when those words left my mouth, "Why cat? And just call me Ben" I giggled and said it was just because I liked cats a lot. He chuckled a bit too and it made my heart soar, it sounded so beautiful. "Why don't you come sit next to me, over here?" he said firmly, I got up and sat criss cross facing towards him. 

He looked at my body stopping where my pussy was I felt myself involuntarily buck my hips at his intense gaze, it made me wanna take my shorts off right then and there. He looked up to my face, "So cat, what's your favorite food?" I giggled surprised at how random that was, we made small talk for a couple of minutes but eventually the questions got sexual. 

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" he asked while looking at my lips, "Nah, I haven't. I've never been interested with any of the guys at my school before I started online, I don't want to go to the local high school either the people there are bad...I've been saving it for someone special not just for some random boy" I ranted, he did an audible "Mmmm" sound. He looked to be thinking intensely with his gaze to the TV I knew he wasn't interested with what was on, I moved closer to him so my legs were touching his body and he looked back at me with a strange look in his eyes I've never seen before. "Do you wanna have your first kiss with me?" He spoke confidently, I was taken back at how direct that was, but I smiled "Um..yea sure I dont mind" My heart raced as both his hands were reaching for me, he grabbed me and told me to get on his lap. I felt my pussy warm with an excited feeling I gently put my legs around him and slowly put my pussy down on the bulge that was poking out of his pants, I moaned a bit my pussy was soaking at this point. His cock bulge was right on my sensitive part, I slowly rubbed my hips back and forth as he grunted and stared at me, I stopped and looked at his lips he seemingly got the message and we both went in for the kiss. He grabbed my head roughly and violated my mouth with his tongue it was a strange feeling, but it made my pussy feel good so I decided to rub my tongue with his with the same amount of eagerness. He breathed deeply and grunted a lot his hands wrapped around my head controlling all my head movements to his liking, our faces were turned sideways and both of our mouths enveloped each other as we slide our tongues back and forth in a fast pace, my pussy was involuntarily humping his bulge at a fast pace. I lost myself in the moment only focusing on my hips thrusting on his, I moaned and whimpered profusely my breath was ragged, my heart was beating and I knew I was going to cum in a matter of seconds. 

I pulled away from his face and grabbed the arm rest with my hand, the other was was grabbing his arm and I quickly rubbed my pussy on his bulge making sure it was rubbing my clit, I was screaming his name and whimpering with all the energy I could muster. I felt my pussy squeeze and release as i came, I went brain dead as my hips thrusted on him harshly, he groaned and growled as I came which made my cum last longer than the usual. He grabbed my hips and started moving them to his liking, my last few whimpers escaped my lips as I felt my body growing limp from how hard I just came, he grew more and more rougher i knew he was about to cum "Cum in me please!" I shouted, i continued rubbing my hyper-sensitive clit all over his cock he snarled as I grinded on him, "Cum in me, please cum in me.." I trailed off, feeling my pussy release itself once more and my hips buckle. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes I whimpered as I felt his cock cum in his pants, after an intense minute we both calmed down. 

I giggled "That was so good..I've never came that hard in my life" he smirked and laughed we both felt completely satisfied, I got off his lap and stood up "I'm a bit drowsy I'm gonna take a nap for a couple hours" I told him while rubbing my eyes. "Where's your room little girl?" He said while getting up, I looked at him and I was roughly to his shoulders, his blue eyes staring down at me. I snapped out of it "It's over here" I said with a smile and skipped to my room and stopped at my door, he was following close behind me. "Uhm...wait are you gonna come in?" I said hesitantly not sure what he was planning on doing. 

"Yea I'm gonna check out your room babygirl" he said in a "duh" voice. I replied with an "o" and opened my door, my full size bed was at the corner of my room, dresser was to the left of it, my teddy bears and puggie bears looked so comfy I didn't care whether he was still looking or not, I took off my shorts and hopped into my bed with my plush blanket and hid my body under the sheets. He smirked at me, and looked around the room "Your room is so girly, it's really cute" he chuckled, I said "Mmmhm" and started snuggling into my bed while holding my pug. He walked over to my bed and stood above me, taking off his shirt and his pants leaving him in underwear, I immediately picked my head up "Wait, what are you doing?" I said with a rushed tone, "I'm gonna go in bed with you and take a nap too sweety" I was taken back, I've never slept with anybody in my life I was a bit nervous. 

"Scoot over baby" He said. I moved to the other side of my bed and watched as this gorilla of a man got comfortable in my hot pink blankets next to my life-sized unicorn. I giggled quietly and he held his arm out for me to snuggle into I moved quickly and nuzzled my head into his chest, plopping my body next to his It was so comfortable, I felt warm, protected, and cozy being next to him... I felt like I've known him forever. "Take off your shirt baby" he said firmly, I've never shown anybody my tits before I thought to myself. I hesitantly took it off and hid under the covers, both of my perky A cups were pressed against his body and I could visibly tell he enjoyed it by the look on his face. I grew tired by the seconds, feeling my eyes get heavy and my head grow limp on him, "I'm gonna set a couple of alarms for us so your siblings don't catch us" he said with a chuckle knowing damn well what we were doing was illegal, but he didn't seem to care. 

"I like you a lot" I said groggly, "I like you a lot too babygirl" I drifted off to sleep as soon as I heard those words.


	2. Closer and Closer

I squinted my eyes in annoyance, his stupid alarm was going off and I didn't wanna wake up yet. "Fucking shit.." he breathed out harshly at the alarm I thought nothing of it, he turned it off and I felt the bed move a bit. He went behind me very closely in a spoon position and started rubbing his cock all over my pussy lips and entrance, I whimpered loudly it seemed he had been doing this for a while when I was sleeping, he was doing it without my knowledge which made me even more horny. I heard his breathing get more ragged, and I couldn't help but moan with him as he roughly tried railing his cock into my pussy, "No please, don't put it in I don't wanna lose my virginity" I moaned as he continued trying to force it inside me "I'm not trying to put it in little girl, I'm just rubbing it" he said out of breath. 

I couldn't take it anymore, he continued rubbing his cock on my pussy and I was growing more horny as he did it. I lifted my leg up dangerously as I knew he would probably mistake it for "put it in" or something but I didn't care at the moment. He breathed in sharply and started pushing his cock harder into me I moaned and my pussy let out a bunch of wettness that he had caused, he rubbed one time on my clit and I came almost immediately. My body shook as he stayed rubbing on my clit more I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as he came all over my pussy lips and hole, I put my leg down and moaned one more time when I felt the cum go between my other thigh. I rubbed my legs together so the cum would cover every inch of my pussy and turned over to look at him, I smiled and giggled thinking about what just happened "That was REALLY good" I said with a bunch of enthusiasm. "Mmmmhmm, I know it was baby girl" he breathed out, "So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I questioned, hoping he would respond with yes, I've always wanted an older boyfriend. 

"Yep Mrs. Cat, of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend" He chuckled at the smile that lit my face. "I love my nickname" I whispered, and went on top of him so I could look at him more better. "How are we going to do this with my parents and siblings though?" I questioned again I had so many questions as to how our relationship would work out, seeming as though we would have to make a schedule to meet without my parents asking me anything. "Hmmmm, that's a good thought. We just have to plan everything out, we can't have them knowing at all about what's been happening between us" he said while scratching his long rugged beard and thinking. 

"Well do you have a texting app we can use? I don't wanna use my phone number" I grabbed my phone and looked at him waiting for an answer. We exchanged Id numbers, and he sent a text to test it out to make sure it worked. "When I'm gone you have to send loads of cute pics and nudes to me okay babygirl?" He rubbed my titties while i straddled him, "Of course I will I wanna make you happy " I told him sweetly. 

"Uhhhh, what time is it?" I asked nervously, he looked at his phone and his eyes widened. "Holy fuck, its already 5pm your mom told me your sister usually gets home at this time" He shouted, I quickly got off of him and threw on a over sized shirt I had. He quickly put his shirt and pants on and went out my door in a hurry, I didn't put panties on as I wanted the cum to dry on my pussy until I took a shower tomorrow It was nice having something of his on me. 

I made sure to spray down my room with febreeze to get his manly smell off of my bed and sheets, me and my sister shared the same room so I needed to be extra safe. 

I walked out and heard the front doorbell ring, I opened it and my sister walked in sweating her ass off. I cringed in disgust, she smelled horrendous and never took care of her hygiene or her appearance as much as I did. 

She went to the room to change her clothes, in the meantime I went into the kitchen and started flashing my ass to him as he drank water at the table, I giggled loudly but stopped as soon as i heard my sister walking out of her room. She had about thirty bucks in her hands "Here's the babysitting money, u can leave now thanks for looking after her and making sure she was safe" he grinned and took the money, damn well knowing he made sure my pussy was "safe" too. I didn't like how much she was staring at him, so I swiftly started talking to her and telling her about my school work and how I needed help, she started walking to the room and said she'll look at it in a bit. 

When i heard the door close I quickly went up to him and gave him a big hug, he put his hands on my ass and squeezed so hard it made me moan quietly. "Be safe please, I can't wait to see you again" I whispered with my head on his chest, "You too baby girl I can't wait to be with you either" I looked up and we both smiled, I could tell he wasn't using me just for sexual favors the look in his eyes told me he didn't. I couldn't understand how ignorant people were towards a relationship like ours, I had a mind of my own, I wasn't stupid as people make out teenagers to be. I was fourteen but I still make decisions for myself and was proud of them, my thoughts trailed for a bit until i realized he needed to leave already. 

I gave him a quick goodbye kiss and walked to the front door, I opened it and watched as he walked to his car and drove away. My heart soared as I closed the door, I was falling in love with this man I couldn't wait to get to know him better, I had a feeling our relationship would be the best I've ever had. 

I walked to my room and proceeded to do work with my sister for the following hours, once she was gone I laid down on my bed and started texting my new boyfriend with eagerness.


	3. The Next Day

It was around 5am I had woken up bright and early this morning so I could get ready and dressed for him, he told me the hours he would be coming over each day it was 6am-5pm for the rest of the week. It was Monday today and I was so excited to see him again I couldn't help but wake up an hour earlier. 

I texted him good morning and sent a shirtless pic of me in bed quietly so i wouldn't wake up my sister, I told him I would be brushing my teeth and getting ready, he wasn't awake yet so I assumed he wouldn't be waking up around 5:30 which was fine by me, I got up and did my usual morning routine and headed back to my room. My brother had left around 5am when I woke up, he always went to school early so he would never interrupt our plans together, I mentally thanked god for his shitty schedule. 

By the time I was finished my sister was getting ready to leave for school, she had morning practice for some medical bullshit she was going to do in the future as a job. I never payed much attention to her, but I knew enough to work my schedule around hers so me and him could have alone time throughout the days of him being here. 

I checked the time and it was 5:36 at this point, he texted me loads of cute things about how hot I was laying in bed and how he couldn't wait to see me again today, he told me he was planning on getting there a bit earlier because he couldn't handle being without me. I was flattered it made me feel really good reading all those things he thought about me I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit, "Come lock the door for me, I'm leaving already" My sister shouted, I quickly got up and ran to the door she was already walking down the driveway and going down the street. 

I put the same over sized shirt on with no panties and waited at the kitchen table for him to arrive, he said he would be here in the next 4 minutes. My heart was beating fast by the minute, I was playing video games on my phone when I heard a car pull into the driveway I got up and walked to the window and saw him getting out of his car, I immediately ran to the front door and opened it for him.

He walked in and after I locked the door he pulled me into a tight hug "Mmmmm, how's my baby girl today?" He said cutely, "I'm good benny" I put my head on his chest and enjoyed how good he smelled for awhile. We stayed hugging each other for a bit, I pulled away and walked over to my room giving him a suggestive look to follow me, he grinned and walked behind me, I lifted my shirt to show off my ass to him "God your ass looks so cute and small" He grunted under his breath, I giggled and ran to my bed and waited for him to get in. "Nu-uh baby girl, we're gonna go take a shower right now" he said in a eager tone. "Wait what? No I'm too nervous to take a shower with someone" I said quickly, I've never done that before and I wasn't too comfortable with my own body for someone else to fully see in the shower. 

"Nope we're taking a shower together" He said more firmly, I ignored him and put my body and head under my blanket to avoid his gaze. "Get your ass up we're taking a shower" He said seriously, it kinda scared me at first but I found that it made me a bit wet. I responded with a "Mmmmm" sound, and refused to go with him into the shower. 

I heard his fast steps going towards me he yanked my arm which made me yelp in surprise, I got off the bed and he led me out of the room to the hallway. "Where's the shower at baby" he said more kindly, "Uhh, right here" I opened the restroom door and looked at the bathtub "I don't think your gonna be able to fit" I giggled, he looked at the shower head and saw that it was too low for him to wash his hair with. "Well is there another shower we can use" he said in an annoyed tone "Yea in my parents room over here" He followed me into their room and I opened the door to reveal the stand-up shower that was in there, he told me to lock my parents door which made my pussy excited for some reason. 

He proceeded to take all of his clothes off and started the shower, I was surprised at how okay he was with nudity he was confident in himself which was something I really looked up to. "Mmmmm now take off your shirt baby" he said as he watched my every move, I hesitated and resisted at first but gave in because I saw how annoyed he was getting with me. My shirt was on the floor and he looked pleased to be able to see my full body, he went into the restroom and into the shower I went in after him and was relieved by how warm the water felt on my hard nipples. 

His eyes went all over my tits, I assumed he really liked how much the water looked on them which made me giggle a bit. "Are you gonna take me a shower baby" He said in a funny sarcastic tone, "Sure, lemme see the shampoo" I smiled, he handed it to me and I lathered it up in my hands and began massaging it throughout his hair, his hands were resting on my hips and excess shampoo was sliding down my tits down to my pussy. 

A couple minutes later he was rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, "Now your gonna wash my balls baby" He said while handing me the body wash, "Whoa I've never felt balls before" I giggled while putting the product on my hands, I gently reached my hand down and felt his large balls go into my hands. They were soft, big, squishy, and filled with cum which made my pussy warm up with a desire to fuck him in the shower. I got my other hand and cleaned his cock with the soap too, I stroked it back and forth and an unfamiliar feeling went throughout my whole chest and body, I'm assuming it was another feeling for being "horny" but it completely stopped me from thinking and all I focused on was his cock growing larger as i stroked more and more. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to his mouth opened a bit, with a grinning facial expression it was very clear he was proud that I was so fascinated with his cock and balls and he was horny. 

I continued rubbing him for another 2 minutes, I enjoyed it a lot but I knew we were in a vulnerable position being in the shower if anybody came home. He grabbed some body wash and lathered it on my tits and pussy, it made me moan aloud it felt so good being rubbed in the shower. 

I told him I wanted to be rubbed outside of the shower though, I was becoming a bit too paranoid being in there with him, I always had a fear my parents would catch us in the act even if they were in another city. 

I quickly rinsed off and we both dried ourselves and threw our clothes back on, I skipped to the kitchen and waited for him eagerly at the table I was planning on making him pancakes for the both of us today.


	4. Cock, cock, and cock

We had finished our pancakes, and we were sitting on the couch listening to some music. I took a spot on his lap his arm wrapped around my leg while my body faced sideways towards the T.V. I felt my pussy grow wet, it would be amazing if we could fuck right now...maybe I could tease him. 

I got up and he followed me with his eyes, I nonchalantly sat down on his crouch putting both my hands on his legs so I could move myself whichever way I wanted to. I moved my hips up and down and felt a large bump starting to grow it made me giggle knowing he was bound to get hard from my ass cheeks rubbing on his hard cock, I moved in a circular motion and looked back seeing his eyes burning into the back of my head. I got shy but decided to not let it ruin our moment, I kept on rubbing my young ass on his cock until I felt his hands moving me off of him and reaching down to his zipper... 

I licked my lips I knew what he was going to ask me to do and I was so ready for it. "Suck my cock little girl" he said with a deep tone, he bounced his cock gently back and forth and I grasped it in my small hand. My pussy got wet as soon as my mouth touched his tip and I couldn't stop myself from moaning I could tell he loved it when I moaned all over his cock while I sucked on it, his head went back as I tried my best to go deeper and deeper challenging myself to get it down into my throat. I gagged harshly when I felt it hit the back of my throat, there was tears streaming down my face but I kept on going until he grabbed his cock and told me to suck on his tip while he jerked himself, I never would've thought this would be happening it was amazing. He growled as he came closer to cumming, I moaned loudly on his cock while sucking at it and swirled my tongue all over the tip while staring into his eyes and moaning I was so ready for his cum to be in my mouth I needed it, he clenched his teeth and I felt a burst of warm salt liquid fill my mouth. I made sure to suck every drop of cum that had spilled from his cock, I shut my eyes not ready to swallow but forcing myself to It slit down my throat quickly and I shook my head in satisfaction and disgust, cum wasn't the best tasting thing, but it was super hot swallowing for him.

I quickly grabbed his cock and sucked it again just to make sure I got every last drop, he flinched back "Ow, that hurts baby" I giggled knowing he was super sensitive, he put his cock away and zipped up his shorts. I smiled at him loving the fact we were doing this right under my parents noses.


	5. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost, but not quite yet...

I skipped to my room more than happy I had a stomach full of cum, "Come with me .." I said in a suggesting tone halfway to my room "Okay I'm going" he sounded so tired after that cum, I was glad I drained his balls fully though. Once i reached my room I swung open the door and took off my clothes as fast as I could, leaped on the bed and spread my legs to reveal my little pussy waiting for him when he comes. 

" Ouuuu, babygirl" he mumbled under his breathe while heading towards me, I giggled a bit wondering what he was going to do to me, did I wanna lose my virginity already? Or should I wait? I gasped realizing he was between my legs already, my eyes wondered down to his boxers he had on I could see the raging boner poking out of it...I let out a little whimper to invite him to continue, he growled deeply and got into a missionary position while looking down at me like I was just a submissive little toy for him. My pussy was dripping wet I felt little waves of pleasure seeping into my stomach every time he did something to turn me on, "Please, hump me" I moaned loudly, he started dry humping me roughly my hips were moving back and forth, not being able to control myself I started humping him in return while he was still on top of me, he groaned and pulled down his boxers "Let me see if it fits.." he said quickly, I snapped out of it right away "No, stop it I don't wanna have sex yet.. seriously stop" I said in desperation, "I'm just seeing if it fits, I'm not going to put it in" he said in a demanding tone "Oh...okay just.. please" I groaned when I felt his precum go all over my pussy, that made him breathe in sharply and I felt his cock trying to go in even harder. 

"Please stop it hurts so bad!!" I screamed out, I felt like my body was about to explode from the amount of pain I was feeling. I never fingered my pussy before or shoved anything inside of it, my hymen would get sore even trying to put a finger in so I just decided to not mess around with anything down there...but he was trying to put his cock in me and it hurt so much. Tears began swelling in my eyes from the pain, I was a hesitant screaming mess but I finally had enough of this torture and I quickly got up out of his legs and threw my baggie t-shirt on. My pussy felt sore, he hadn't put it in yet but he was trying to break my hymen which obviously failed. "That scared me...why didn't you stop?" I passively said while touching my hole and seeing if I was bleeding, there was nothing but my juices so I was still a virgin. 

"Ugh, I wasn't trying to hurt you babygirl you invited me to have sex with you what did you expect?" he breathed out frustrated, I noddded my head side to side "No I didn't I don't know what I want you almost took my virginity" I said angrily, "Please let's just have sex...I really want to please I really wanna have sex already" he said in a convincing deep tone while sitting on my bed. Once I heard those words I felt like I needed to please him....the urge to be a submissive slut slave was so intense and I felt so bad, he wanted to have sex and I was being stubborn. I don't feel ready yet, but maybe in a day or two I'll be ready.

"I dont know...I want to but please just give me some time to think about this, I wanna have sex but i don't feel prepared or ready" I said in a sad tone, he stood up and pulled me into a hug "It's fine baby, whenever your ready" he said in a deep tone, I felt comforted and completely safe. I loved the amount of protection he made me feel...I've always wanted that in an older boyfriend.

"Let's just relax in bed little girl, and watch some youtube videos. Your sister won't be coming home for a couple hours" he said while laying down on my bed and grabbing my laptop, "Okiii, scoot over" I plopped on the bed right in the crevice of his arm, and snuggled my head into him. 

**A couple of hours later**

"Babygirl wake up I need to leave already" He said in a fast tone, l quickly checked my phone and it was already around the time my sister would be getting home. God I must've taken a long nap. "Fuck.." I said while getting up and rubbing my groggy eyes, he was fast out my room and I febreezed and opened my windows to let his manly smell out. He smelled strong like phermones, it was so hot and manly it was like his own cologne and it attracted me in so much I couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit, I heard the front door open and my sister talking to him and handing him the money. I quickly got out the room and passed her in the hallway, she closed the door and was changing I guess. 

I quickly grabbed him into a tight hug and breathed in his scent more, it was so addicting. He was addicting. He's all i ever think about. I think I'm obsessed with this man.

"Mmmm today was so good, can't wait for tomorrow babygirl" he whispered in my ear while gripping my ass and touching my pussy. He started snarling which caused me to let out a couple small whimpers, his hands grabbed my pussy and he quickly started trying to put a finger in me. "Calm down please she might come out any second" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't try to put his finger up my pussy randomly...my hymen was something so delicate and gentle I would feel a lot of sore pain even just touching it.

"Your right babygirl, I'll calm down" He said while kissing my neck and touching my lower torso, I moaned a bit louder until I heard my sisters door open and her footsteps.

We quickly separated and I said a fake goodbye and opened the door for him to leave, he gave me a small goodbye and went outside to his car...god I loved him so much...

Who would've thought I'd find the love of my life right in my house... 


	6. Finally.

I sat up in bed wondering what time it was, rubbing my eyes and looking around my room noticing it was still dark outside...I perked up knowing that I could see if he texted me last night, I quickly grabbed my phone my eyes stinging from how bright my screen was, and checked the app we were using the talk to each other. He sent a lot of cute things to me and said he loved me and couldn't wait to see me tomorrow, I smiled a bit before passing out on my pillow with the most happiest heart ever. 

**Morning time**

I opened my eyes again and saw the sun was peeking through the curtains, I heard my sister talking to someone but I couldn't make out who it was...sleep was all I could think about right now, I yawned and drifted back to sleep and heard the front door close indicating my sister left... 

"God.."  
"MMmm "  
"Fuck" 

I opened my eyes slowly not knowing what was happening, wait...I started to regain more consciousness..I felt him behind me, I closed my eyes again and tried to get pleasure from everything he was doing to me. He snuck into my room and was laying behind me while I was on my side, he's humping my ass and rubbing his cock tip all over my pussy right now. I repeated to myself, I felt so horny such a feeling I've never had before... he was nonstop snarling and growling as he started rubbing more harder and I let out a few moans, he knew I was awake but continued going. I knew right now was the moment I was waiting for, he was enveloped in his hormones needing to fuck my pussy, I could feel how wet i was getting just by thinking about it. 

I lifted one of my legs up inviting him to fuck me, he took a sharp deep breath in and started pushing his way inside my pussy. His breathing was rapid, and he kept on making the most jaw dropping snarls I've ever heard...he must've been wanting me so badly this whole time. I loved the amount of attention my body and my pussy were getting it was a mark in my confidence rising with my sexuality with older men, i loved it. His cock was trying to storm its way into my pussy, my breathing was going all over the place, I was stopping myself from crying so badly. "Can we do missionary please..?" I moaned out, "Yes get on your back" he demanded with not an once of emotional care, just pure drive to fuck me. 

I quickly laid on my back and before I could spread my legs open he was already between them opening them up and pushing them down on the bed, it felt painful my eyes were watering and I didn't even know I was that flexible so many thoughts were racing through my head...but the pain was unbearable, my body felt stiff with shock as he kept on attempting to shove it inside of me... " Can I put some saliva on it -please" I desperately moaned out as he kept on forcing it inside of me, "NO" he said with desperation, my hymen was extremely resistant and I knew he felt it too, he didn't want to stop and give me that time to do it because he was afraid I'd change my mind about having sex which made me feel ever more attention-filled inside, i loved it so much...

"God keep your legs open" he almost shouted out, he forced my legs harder on the bed while i pleaded with him that it hurt so badly...my hole was so stubborn, it hurt so much I couldn't hold back my please anymore. I screamed with pain when his tip got inside of me, his face looks so relived, he had been trying to force it in for so long and he was so close to what he's been wanting. His cock slipped out and not a second later he put his tip back inside and pushed forward harshly to make sure it wouldn't be coming back out anymore... my heart swelled and my moans louder than ive ever been started filling the empty house, all i could muster was moaning, that's all my mind switch too...I screamed his name three times out of desperation, his cock felt so amazing I could feel everything. He let out a little laugh when i screamed his name, knowing that he was causing such an effect on me that i was screaming and moaning, he wrapped his arms around me and pushed himself more forward making sure it was getting nice and deep every stroke. I moaned even louder as he went in on me, my eyes half squinted i looked at my legs that were wobbling back and forth desperately and it made me even more horny I came all over him as he put both his hands on either side of my head and continued pushing. I pleaded moaned and screamed and he kept on pushing his cock in further, it felt so nice and thick inside of my pussy, I never wanted it to stop... He quickly took his cock out and got on his back, ordering me to lather my tongue on it as he jerked off, I swirled my tongue around as he jerked off feeling his hands slightly rub up against my face at how fast he was going. I felt a super warm feeling on my tongue and I enveloped my mouth around the whole tip in order to catch it all, a few more strokes and he stopped and collapsed his hand beside him, I slowly lifted my lips off his cock and gently swallowed his cum. 

I moaned out loud one last time in how hot that was, he looked completely in heaven afterwards. "God that was so good" I moaned out as I touched my pussy, I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes hoping my relationship with him would never end. 


End file.
